Broken
by katskrom
Summary: Harry seharusnya tahu jika semua ini akan terjadi. Tapi ia tak bisa untuk menahan air matanya yang sudah siap jatuh sedari tadi di pelupuk matanya. Seakan tak cukup dengan itu, ia pun harus kehilangan Draco. Birthday fic for Donnaughty! BL. DLDR.


**Disclaimer:**_ The charas were belong to J.K Rowling but the storyline is mine._

**Warnings: **_BoysLove. Failed!Angst. Possible!OOC. Drabble. Typos?_

**Playlist: **_Demi Lovato – Don't Forget._

—A birthday fic for my lovely sista, Donnaughty.

...

"Harry—"

Pemuda manis itu menunduk lebih dalam. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil sesekali meremas jubahnya kecil, mencoba menetralisir degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Ia tahu. Ia tahu jika saat ini akan tiba juga.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu—"

_Sudah cukup. Aku tahu._

"—selama ini kita telah melewati banyak hari bersama. Suka, duka, tangis dan tawa. Perlu kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu —"

_Cukup, Dray. Cepat katakan agar rasa sakit ini bisa lekas hilang._

Sang pemuda yang sedari tadi berbicara menengandahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit-langit koridor sekolah yang terbias cahaya senja matahari. Sungguh, dalam hatinya yang terdalam, ia tak ingin melakukan hal ini. Ia bahkan lebih memilih mati daripada harus melakukan semua ini. Hiperbolis, memang. Namun, itulah kenyatannya.

Ia harus melakukan hal ini. Cepat atau lambat. Mau tak mau.

Pemuda bersurai pirang platina itu menunduk, menyuarakan pada dirinya sendiri jika ia harus kuat melakukan semua ini. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum berbicara, "Tapi, semua harus berakhir disini." Akhirnya. Kata-kata itu meluncur bebas dari bibir tipis yang sering mengeluarkan seringai angkuh itu.

Tubuh mungil Harry Potter— sang pemuda manis itu membeku sebentar sebelum bergetar pelan. Padahal ia tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi dan berulangkali mensugesti dirinya sendiri agar memasang wajah tenang dan bersikap tegar. Tapi nyatanya? Bahkan ia pun tak bisa menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

_Ya, akhirnya, Dray. Kau berhasil kan, sayangku?_

"Aku tahu."

Draco Malfoy— atau Dray, yang biasa disapa begitu oleh teman-teman terdekatnya dan juga _mantan _kekasihnya itu, mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Betapa kegetnya ia ketika dilihatnya air mata mengalir deras dari kedua buah iris emerald yang selalu ia puja dari pemuda manis yang sangat ia cintai— dan terpaksa harus ia sakiti.

"A-aku—" Draco mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, mencoba untuk menghibur Harry yang makin lama air matanya semakin banyak yang keluar dan membasahi wajahnya terutama kedua buah pipi bulat yang memerah itu meskipun ia sama sekali tak terisak, dan seolah seperti tangisan dalam diam.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Dray. Aku berjanji untuk tak melupakannya." Harry mencoba tersenyum— yang sangat terlihat dipaksakan. Ia mengusap dengan kasar air mata yang seakan tak mau berhenti mengalir dari kedua buah iris emeraldnya._ —dan kuharap, kau juga tak melupakannya, _lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Maaf, Harry. Aku tahu kau pasti merasa ini tidak adil dan sakit hati, begitu juga aku. Tapi sungguh aku—"

"Tak apa, Malfoy." Harry merasa lidahnya terasa aneh ketika ia menyebut nama keluarga Draco, bukan 'Dray' seperti biasanya. Tapi ia harus membiasakan ini. Dan jika tidak begitu, ia yakin tak akan bisa melalu ini semua dengan mudah. "Kau bisa tenang menjalin hubungan dengan Greengrass bungsu itu sekarang, seperti waktu itu."

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Harry mampu membuat mata Draco membelalak kaget. Tidak, bukan begitu. Tidak, Harry salah paham. Ini semua harus segera diluruskan! "_Nope, _Harry! Sebenarnya, bukan begitu! Aku—"

"_Its over, _Dray. Maaf, aku harus segera kembali ke asrama." potong Harry sebelum Draco melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia takut ia akan kembali tenggelam dengan kata-kata Draco dan menghilangkan pendiriannya. Biarlah begini. Berakhir dengan cepat, meskipun masih menyimpan banyak sekali kata-kata yang tak terucapkan.

Ia segera berbalik dan berjalan, menjauh dari Draco yang menatap pemuda manis itu dalam kebimbangan.

Tak sampai sepuluh langkah, Harry kembali berbalik ke arah Draco, lagi. Dilemparkannya sebuah senyum kecil— yang Draco tahu, masih sangat dipaksakan.

"Semoga kau berbahagia dengan Astoria, Draco." Biarlah ini yang menjadi terakhir kalinya bagi Harry untuk menyebut nama kedua murid asrama ular itu hanya dengan menggunakan nama depan mereka. Karena setelah ini, bagi Harry, yang ada hanyalah nama keluarga untuk mereka.

Pemuda mungil itu pun kembali berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju asrama singa, sebelum menghilang di tikungan koridor sekolah.

Meninggalkan seorang Draco yang tengah membeku dalam diam.

...

**The End**

...

_Happy birthday _buat kak Donna! _Wyatb _yaaa dan harus sering-sering bikin panpik hoho B)Maaf ya saya baru bisa ngasuh fic ini sekarang, dan terkesan telat banget, kan? Sekali lagi maaf, soalnya saya sibuk ujian, hehe :D (WB juga melanda sih DX)

Dan, yang saya pertanyakan disini, kak Donna itu umur berapa? Setiap kali saya tanya pasti jawabnya...begitu :b Oh ya, mengingat kak Donna sering bikin fic _angst_, saya kasi hadiah fic _angst _juga, tapi kayaknya gagal total deh .u. (Mending pas saya ultah, kakak juga ngasi kado fic deh, tanggal 31 Oktober, hari Halloween ._. #eh #plak #ngarep)

Dan _project _saya kedepannya adalah ngelanjutin fic-fic saya yang selama ini terbengkalai abis UKK. Karena, UKK saya berakhir pada hari Jum'at depan, jadi saya akan mulai ngetik hari itu. Mohon ditunggu ya C: kalo saya males atao apa, kalian bisa neror saya, tapi mending lewat fb aja, karena saya lagi aktif disana sekarang. Nama fb saya ada di profil, kalo mau add :p

**Review?**

***kissANDhug***


End file.
